Harry Potter and the Forgotten Magic
by Aloysha aka Solis
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts changed and Snape notices. When Albus orders that he and the new DADA teacher teach a class in Old Magicks together he finds things that Potter would rather stay hidden, but Dumbledore is using against him. SLASH
1. Prelude: Avalon Bound

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Magic

I don't any character you can plainly identify.

Author: Aloysha Star

Rating: Pg-13 to potential hard R

Pairings: Snape/Harry/OMC, and some past Remus/Sirius. Everything else is still being decided.

Summery: Harry returns to Hogwarts changed and Snape notices. When Albus orders that he and the new DADA teacher teach a class in Old Magicks together he finds things better left buried in Potter's past.

Warnings: Slash, Het, Incest, mentions of sex, rape, child abuse, torture, and other darkly themed things. Abused!Draco and Harry, Idiot!Ron, and other fun staples of Snape/Harry fiction. Touches of fluff and humor.

Disclaimer: This dabbles in the practices of Wicca and Animism a bit. I myself am not a Wicca but my best friend is and I'm slightly obsessed with all of it though I have no interest in it personally. I haven't heard the call of the Goddess so I'd suck at it I'm sure. Anyway like I said it deals with Wicca, Animism, and Paganism but it's not called by any particular name but rather "Old Magick". I also don't want to offend any Wicca's, Polytheists, or those who follow one of the Animism practices by not being exact or taking it super serious. It's just a story folks.

00000000000000000000

Prelude

Avalon Bound

00000000000000000000

_Hogwarts _

_1991_

Severus Snape had been teaching at Hogwarts for eight very long years. He had found teaching to be at best tedious and at worst vaguely depressing. To see hundreds of kids enter Hogwarts each year only to leave as foolhardy and imbecilic as the year before was enough to make one reconsider their profession.

Not that he had much of a choice. He was bound to Hogwarts for as long as Albus Dumbledore requested him and though he'd never let the old coot know it, he didn't mind it so much. The old castle had been more of a home to him than the drafty manor he'd lived his life in had ever been. Even with the torment he'd endured the place had held a certain…feeling of home for him.

A warmth that no other place could duplicate and the only two places that came close… well his mother was long since dead and the other place was a mere myth in the eyes of many.

He may have hated teaching but Hogwarts itself he had grown accustomed to.

And teaching had proven to have its upsides, rare though they were. In the seven years he'd taught he'd finally met a student with a grasp of potions of the true art form it was and how it connected Old Magick to the newer magic.

True Magick was a dying art in the Wizarding World. Rituals and the more subtle arts were lost on even the purest of families in favor of instant results with the flick of a wand.

"Sir?" A low slightly raspy voice called from the doorway. He looked up and found the seventh year he'd called for. William Rite was eighteen and had proven to have a talent for potions by the time his second year had rolled around.

"Come in Mr. Rite."

The cinnamon haired teen walked in, dark blue eyes reflecting his confusion. It was an interesting change from the fear and hatred the rest of his students regarded him with. William didn't posses the presence of mind to be afraid of him and had no reason to hate him. He was simply curious.

He sat down at one of the desks and cocked his head off to the side, waiting.

"You're graduating top of the Ravenclaw class you know. Your marks are so far above the rest of your house there is no way it could be anyone but you. Not an easy feat."

"You're not surprised are you?"

He smirked. "I confess I half expected you'd be expelled long before you made it this far. Professor Flitwick has wanted nothing more than to have you removed from Hogwarts and your wand broken for years."

"Flitwick's an ass." William muttered then shrugged. "I suppose I'll go down in history as the first Ravenclaw with a definable sense of humor."

That seemed very probable considering how stuffy and uptight the Ravenclaw house insisted upon being. Even the Slytherins had more fun than the Ravenclaws dared to even consider. "What do you plan to do once school lets out?"

"I'm not sure really." He smiled wryly. "My mother wants me to go to University and make an effort at salvaging what's left of the good name I've tarnished. The Sorting Hat suggested I go into work at Gringotts as a Safe Charmer."

That made him chuckle. Oddly enough he imagined that William would be one of the best safe charmers since he had the uncanny ability to disarm even the most powerful of sealing charms with just a thought. Who better to charm a safe than the ultimate spell cracker?

Dumbledore had admitted he hadn't seen anything of that nature since…

Well, since he had graduated from Hogwarts, well over a decade ago.

"McGonagall said that as long as I don't end up in Azkaban she'd be satisfied."

He nodded as that sounded very much like something the dry humored Minerva would say, and then reached for a folded piece of parchment in the corner of his desk.

"I have a suggestion, should you be willing to hear it out." William nodded while taking the offered the parchment. "Every year one of the house heads is permitted to choose one student from their house for a…specialized learning course at Avalon. You've heard of it I trust?"

William's eyes were so wide the blue was nearly overtaken by black. "Of course! Avalon and Camelot are the two original schools for magick users in the world, founded by the Ladye and Merlin. Of course it's not supposed to exist anymore and even those who think it does haven't been able to find it."

"Dumbledore is a good friend of the Headmistress and she trusts that any student he sends to her is worthy of Avalon's knowledge. I was permitted to attend shortly after I came to work at Hogwarts, one of the oldest students ever admitted." If the teen had been surprised before he was in complete awe now. For once no sound left his mouth. Severus resisted the urge to laugh. "Normally there is a screening process and one student is chosen by Dumbledore himself during their fifth year. However Dumbledore has decided to forgo the process this year and send you."

"I…I don't understand."

He made a slightly dismissive gesture. "I've never participated in the selecting before. He trusts my judgment."

Minerva, Flitwick, and Sprout had voiced serious objections to having William admitted to Avalon. As his fellow House Heads they were the only ones with any knowledge of Avalon though none had ever actually attended. They thought that a student not from his house being selected on his word alone, not to mention in seventh year instead of fifth, was a foolish choice for Dumbledore to make but as usual once the headmaster had decided on something he wouldn't hear any argument.

With the parchment he now held in his hand William Rite would be able to learn things most students would never hear about, let alone dream of taking part in.

The old ways of magickal things, while mimicked to a degree, were forgotten by all except for the ones who graced the shores of Avalon and Camelot, the school run by one of Merlin's descendents. Magick, true and honest Magick, was a myth of old. Avalon was a myth in a way, treated by history books as a bit of a fairy story. Only a precious few heard the tales and believed them and even less actually managed to get there.

"You'll go by boat tonight. Your parents have been notified of the fact you never arrived on the train and that the school is most distressed. Not even they are to know of where you are going. It'd be wise to not let anyone else see you today."

"Yes sir." William said softly. His eyes were bright and Severus had to admit he was suddenly a touch uncomfortable. Never the most social person he'd become even more of a recluse since coming to Hogwarts. All of his fellow professors were much older, having taught him at one point, and were far from interested in dealing with a former student on a personal level.

He swallowed then sat back in his chair. "That's all."

William nodded and stood up. The letter was clutched in his hand. "Thank you professor." With that the teen all but ran from the room.

Severus let out a breath then glanced around the classroom. Tomorrow it would be full, once again, of foolish first years, naïve to the true potential of potions and frightened of the horrible Potions Master they'd all hear so much about.

He wasn't looking forward to it really…yet part of him was intrigued at the prospect of what this year might grace him with. Though, considering the Potter boy had been sorted into Gryffindor not an hour ago, he had a feeling this year would be even more frustrating than what he was used to.

00000000000

TBC. Review, please. Makes my little world go round


	2. Chapter One: Returns

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Magicks

I don't any character you can plainly identify.

Author: Aloysha

Title: HP and the Forgotten Magicks

Rating: Pg-13 to potential hard R

Pairings: Snape/Harry and past Remus/Sirius.

Summery: Harry returns to Hogwarts changed and Snape notices. When Albus orders that he and the DADA teachers teach a class together he finds things better left buried in Potter's past.

Warnings: Slash, Het, Incest, mentions of sex, rape, child abuse, torture, and other darkly themed things. Abused!Draco and Harry, Idiot!Ron, and other fun staples of Snape/Harry fiction. Touches of fluff and humor.

Note: 'Blah' Thoughts

XXXX Scene Change XXXX

_Denotes Time and Place of Scene _

_Sound _

**Emphasis**

"Blah" Speaking

0000000000000

Chapter Two

Returns

0000000000000

_Hogwarts_

_July 15th, 1996 _

It was raining. Not a huge surprise or something worth noticing…but it was. Raining. Fairly hard. Severus was glad he didn't need to leave the school. He'd collected the herbs for the potions he was working on this week the day before and anything he'd missed would have to be ordered. While he didn't like to use anything he hadn't grown himself he'd suffer through it.

"In light of the events of last semester yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be needed." Albus was saying while looking over the notes. Over the summer the various staff of Hogwarts got together at the castle three times to discuss the up-coming year. Plans were made, budgets and future projects made known, and new members introduced to the staff

This was the second meeting, the first being in the middle of June and the last at the end of August. Severus was at Hogwarts all year round, as were McGonagall and Trelawney, so it didn't matter to him much beyond the fact he was required to leave his quarters for more then meals, but some of the others looked disgruntled at having to come here during their vacation.

Case in point Flitwick who muttered: "There's a surprise."

Albus smiled as cheerfully as ever. "Something you care to share Filius?"

"Not a thing Albus." The Charm's teachers said brightly.

Severus rolled his eyes and slunk lower in his seat. He hated this part of the meeting. Year after year he would get passed over for the position in favor of whatever freak or idiot Albus could manage to drag in. The man claimed he had his reasons and none of them included doubting his ability to teach the class. In fact Albus had said on more than one occasion that he was probably the best-qualified and trustworthy person in Europe to teach the course.

Yet he was always over looked in favor of someone else.

"Severus?"

"Yes Albus?" He kept his tone deliberately dull. This was how things had started three years ago only to have it revealed that Remus Lupin would be taking the position. He wouldn't allow his hopes to get up only to be dashed in front of the entire staff again.

He wasn't going to be the butt of anyone's jokes this year. Hopefully.

"I'll be employing William Weasley to take control of your first through fifth year classes so I would like you to take some time and discuss matters with him."

He arched an eyebrow. He remembered William Weasley very well. Other than his brothers Charlie and Percy he was the only Weasley child to make commendable marks in Potions… more than commendable actually, he'd been at the top of his year. Probably the best to ever come out of the Gryffindor Tower.

…Not counting the hell spawned twins of course. Severus swore those two had a genius brain between the two of them…the problem was that it was between the two of them and thus didn't amount to much.

That wasn't the point though. Why in the world would his classes be reduced?

"We'll also be welcoming back Remus Lupin to take control of the first through fifth years in Dark Arts." Albus continued. "Notices will be sent to parents with the usual information and all complaints will be used as fuel in Hagrid's cabin."

The half-giant cracked a large smile and Minerva chuckled behind her hand. The other teachers looked nonplussed as they were used to the Headmaster's strange whims and jokes by now. Severus just scowled. The last thing he wanted was to have a mourning werewolf around.

Remus was a pain in the arse as it was but with Black dead he'd probably be down right insufferable. There was nothing worse than an unhappy werewolf.

"It's nice of you to lessen Snape's workload," Vector said from her place next to Sinestra. "But do you mind explaining why?"

Her tone was loaded and Severus could almost hear the 'beyond the fact you favor him in everything' that it implied. They thought Albus gave him too much leeway and allowed him to get away with things they would have been fired for. (Most of it concerning a certain Potter brat) Severus thought if they knew what he had to do for that 'leeway' they blabbered about they'd shut up.

Never mind the fact there was no one Albus watched as closely as him.

"Yes." Dumbledore's tone left no room for question. Severus blinked. All he could think was that it related to the Order somehow otherwise there was no point in keeping it from the rest of the staff. "Now on to the matter of the new teacher-"

"Is he at least human this time?" Poppy asked.

"And not working for the Ministry?" McGonagall added with a slight shiver. Clearly the events of the previous year hadn't been forgotten. Severus was surprised by this however as McGonagall was usually the first to know what went on in that twisted mind of Albus'.

"Yes and yes." Albus smiled. "You know sometimes I think you lot don't have any faith in my ability to chose a teacher." There was a moment of strained silence then the man shrugged. "As I was saying I think you'll all recall him as he left a very lasting impression on-"

Albus' words were lost in the sound of the door of the teacher's lounge flying open and banging against the wall. At the same moment lightening streaked across the sky and was followed with a near deafening clap of thunder. Someone, and Severus suspected Flitwick, shrieked as the torches flickered and went out.

A figure, seemingly shapeless, stood framed in the doorway by the light from the hall. All was silent except the steady _Drip drip _of water.

Then the torches flickered again before coming back on. The figure was covered from head to toe in a dark purple cloak. The only thing exposed were long thin fingers, so pale that the skin it looked to be the color of chalk.

There was a moment where no one even breathed then the hands went up and pushed the hood of the cloak back. Minerva gasped, Vector groaned, and Flitwick cursed. Severus smirked.

"Mr. Rite."

Violet eyes swept over the room and landed on him. He was half hidden in a far corner in order to be saved from most conversation but at the moment he very much wanted to be seen. Pale lips quirked up into a smile before the younger man bowed slightly.

"Professor Snape."

He straightened and for a moment the smile on his face was one of pure mirth and contained the same old promise of chaos. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he was falling towards the ground. Hagrid leapt up and managed to catch him though he destroyed a chair in the process.

Albus clapped his hands together and let out a slightly amused breath. "Well! It would seem that's the end of this. I'll see you all at the end of the month. Hagrid, Minerva, Severus if you three would be so kind as to come with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a moment where no one so much as moved. Then Vector shook her head, causing blond curls to fall into her face.

"This is just what we didn't need around here, another insane teacher for Dumbledore to coddle. As if Hagrid and Snape weren't enough." Her long deep red fingernails drummed on the table in annoyance. "Did he even graduate? I'm positive he ran away in his seventh year."

"Does it matter to Albus?" Sprout asked lightly. "Hagrid had his wand snapped after all."

There was quiet murmuring amongst the teachers for a moment before they all, with the exception of Trelawney who had fallen asleep shortly after the meeting began, agreed that they were in for another chaos filled year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later found Severus in Dumbledore's office measuring a small amount of healing drought into William's tea. The redhead was awake now but looked a considerable amount worse for wear. His hair was longer and matted to his head with dirt and sweat. His eyes were blood shot, his lips chapped, and his body much thinner than when he'd left.

It's been five years since he'd last encountered the man but it was clear the years had been kind to neither of them.

Minerva had left to attend to having the house elves set up a place for William to stay and Hagrid had returned to his cabin. Apparently William hadn't been expected for some time yet and a great many things had to be attended to very quickly.

What these things were Severus wasn't privy to and he had to confess it was quite annoying since they seemed to concern him in some way. He'd never enjoyed being left out in things that involved his life yet he often found that Albus made choices for him before he was aware he even had options.

"Thank you." William muttered. His voice was still raspy if not a little deeper than Severus recalled it being. He nodded and corked the bottle before slipping it into his pocket.

"I must confess William your entrance was quite impressive." He said after a moment of silence. "It was very…flashy and I'm sure you've made quite the impression. Again."

The man smiled thinly. "Sorry Professor. That wasn't my intention."

Severus couldn't repress a half smile. "I would have been sorely disappointed had it been anything but." William chuckled and for a moment his eyes seemed to gain life, though it quickly gave way to weariness and he slumped back in his seat.

"As would I." Albus said with a smile. "Now, tell me what has happened to you in the past month to…effect you so."

"I know I was to wait until later this month but things went…south very fast. Voldemort is making allies with Magical creatures who feel as if the Ministry has slighted them. The Ladye and Merlin the eighth are in hiding; he's dangerously close to taking The Chair and Stonehenge and once that happens it's only a short time before he uses the power to find Camelot and Avalon." He closed his eyes for a moment, pale lashes brushing over his skin. "We couldn't beat him back from Easter Island any longer and he's already stolen the Heart of Fire. With Water and Stone to follow there may be no way to stop him from taking Air and Spirit as well."

"Voldemort is after Avalon?" Severus couldn't hide his horror. He turned to Dumbledore who was staring at his hands grimly. "And you didn't see fit to inform me? How could he even manage it? He doesn't have the forces."

Avalon was as much his home as Hogwarts, if not more so, yet Albus hadn't seen fit to inform him of the Dark Lord's intention to overthrow it. He hadn't heard of it in Voldemort's company but that was to be expected, since the Dark lord didn't know if he believed in the myth, let alone had spent a few years there.

But for Albus to hide this from him…

"Voldemort isn't acting alone; he has allied himself with many powerful forces not of the mortal plane." Dumbledore stated slowly. William snorted darkly.

"Demons, millions of them. It was…horrific. We went in with thousands…humans, elves, angels…anyone from any plane willing to help and I can probably name everyone who managed to get away. Every dark thing from every plane is bowing before Voldemort so they can overthrow Merlin and the Ladye then storm our world."

Severus nodded slowly. Without the five points in place the lines between their world and the next would blur and blend until creatures could simply move from one to the other with a mere thought. Humans, Muggles especially, would be ill prepared for such an occurrence. Everything the Wizarding World had fought to keep private from Muggles would become exposed and chaos would reign. Which would be, undoubtedly, the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to strike and take the power he so desperately wanted. By the time the Ministry was able to get a handle of the situation, assuming they ever could, Voldemort would be firmly in power with many followers.

People would be so eager for the chaos and death to stop that allying with the Dark Lord would seem like a small price to pay. He'd promise a better world and give them slavery instead, of that Severus had no doubt.

"I fear things are becoming increasingly worse Severus. We must strike soon to ensure that Voldemort doesn't come into Avalon or Camelot's power…Harry might not be able to stop him then."

"Surely if he were to come to control the cities you wouldn't still send Potter after him. It would be nothing sort of suicide."

"I assure you it isn't my wish to put the boy in danger."

Severus snorted loudly. If ever Dumbledore had designed to lie to Severus he was doing it now, with a completely straight face. He put Potter in danger every year, without fail, to 'train' the boy, as he put it. Half of the threats Potter faced could be easily neutralized before the boy was forced to deal with them. Dumbledore however insisted it was for his own good, to help him build up his defenses and gain knowledge he wouldn't gain within Hogwarts' walls. Severus didn't believe him; all Potter had learned was how to fear for his life and see those he cared about die. Any actual skills could have been taught to him by the order with little problem.

Dumbledore stared at him, blue eyes sharp for a moment before fading to the weary expression he always seemed to be wearing these days. "Despite what you believe that is the truth. However, no matter the power Voldemort may gain, it is Harry's destiny to face him. No one else can."

"Harry Potter?" William asked, looking over the rim of his cup at Severus with an arched eyebrow. "Why does he have to face Voldemort? That boy can't be more then seventeen."

"He'll be sixteen at the end of the month." Severus said with a frown. He remembered the day Lily Evans-Potter had given birth very well…or, more to the point, he remembered Voldemort's reaction. More than one Death Eater had suffered the Pain curse that day.

William sat up straighter, clearly alarmed. "_Sixteen?_ He's a child! You can't expect-"

"It's not my doing Mr. Rite, it's a prophecy set in stone, if you will."

"A prophecy?" William's limps twisted into a scowl. "I see. Do the Ladye and Merlin know of this 'Prophecy' of yours?"

"No, and I feel no need to inform them nor should you. While you are a teacher here your loyalties lie with me and Hogwarts, are we clear?" Dumbledore seemed to radiate with power as a cold chill swept through the room, chilling Severus to the bone. He could feel the older man's power, prickling his skin, and it contained none of the warmth Severus usually associated with him.

It was dark…cold.

William blinked slowly. "Crystal."

"Good, my boy, good." Dumbledore smiled his usual benign smile but it lacked effect in light of his display. "You underwent the trials."

"I did."

Severus couldn't fight a wince. The Trials were something every student of Avalon who wished to become a teacher of the Old Magicks on the outside had to go through in order to be afforded the privilege. Failing the trails wasn't seen as something shameful but rather something to be expected. He still had scars from his attempt and, as luck would have it, he'd never been able to teach what he learned. The Old Magicks were usually forbidden in normal Magical Schools.

That did explain the way William looked and was asking. They were harsh and could leave a person drained for days.

"Rightfully so." Albus said with a smile. "If you don't me inquiring-"

"I succeeded." William managed another tired chuckle. "I just had to imagine the look on Professor Snape's face if I did anything less than perfect. Wonderful motivator that was."

"I'm flattered." Severus deadpanned. William looked over at him and smirked.

"As you should be. I've done your reputation on Avalon quite the service as your 'apprentice' you know."

"If you'd done it a disservice the Trials would have been the last of your worries." William just quirked an eyebrow before taking a sip of his tea. His eyes glazed for a moment and a light sigh escaped his lips. Then he tilted his head to the side.

"Peppermint?"

"I don't think sleep will kill you."

"I'm inclined to agree." Albus said. "Today I think its best you rest. Tomorrow you two can begin the sorting."

"For?"

"The students for your joint class." Severus just stared. "Ancient Rituals. You and William shall be teaching the students you feel have the most potential the Old Ways."

"Surely you didn't think I've packed up and left the place I've called home for six years just to visit."

He scowled at the younger man who smiled sheepishly but looked as if he'd keep his mouth shut for the time being. Severus turned back to Albus who just smiled benignly. The smile didn't make it to his eyes with were twinkling with barely contained mirth.

"You want us to teach about the Old Ways. Here, at Hogwarts?"

"Mostly. The Ladye of Avalon has agreed to periodic trips to Avalon in order to check the progress of your students as well as evaluate the two of you. Hogwarts is more susceptible to darker elements corrupting the Magick you'll be using than Avalon is so you two will be at great risk."

"Yes, I understand all of that. I was merely trying to point out how…painfully idiotic the vast majority of Hogwarts students are and how few would be recommended for this class."

"I'm aware. If this class has more than…twelve students I'd be surprised. Still you'll need to dedicate most of your time to it hence the addition of Mr. Weasley and Lupin. Two or three hours a day will be spent in the South Wing of the castle which you will be able to use at your leisure. No one else will dare trespass there once Bill and William ward it."

"Sounds fun." William said with forced cheer.

"I suspect tiring would be more accurate." Severus said. "William Weasley is one of the best warders at present and you've always had a way of breaking into things-"

"How many times do I have to say it: Things just fall open. It's not deliberate."

"But the blending of his magic and yours will probably wear the two of you out."

"But with you and Poppy around Severus I'm sure they'll both be on their feet and ready to get to reinforcing the warding on the rest of the grounds in no time at all."

"So you expect us to sort through every student in the school, ward off the south wing of the castle, brew healing potions to fix the effects of warding the castle, and then ward the grounds by the time the semester begins. Not to mention plan an entire course and in my case inform Mr. Weasley of my lesson plan for the classes he'll be taking over."

"Actually I'd prefer it done before the next staff meeting." Albus smiled. "So that we may run it past the rest of the staff and explain why some of their students may vanish from time to time."

Severus was in that moment surer than ever that the man was a crazy old codger. What he was asking was very nearly impossible. In fact saying impossible may have been overly optimistic. The warding alone took at least two months and Albus knew that better than anyone. Yet he was sitting there, perfectly straight faced, and asking for all of that and more in a month. There was no way it could be done, properly at least, and to try would leave both William and the elder Mr. Weasley drained of their magickal power for some time.

He sighed. "Fine. At least you finally managed to find a half decent professor."

"Now-"

"Sometimes I think you deliberately choose the worst possible people for the job just to vex me." He continued undaunted then eyed the older man suspiciously. "In fact that's just the sort of thing you would do if you thought there was an actual purpose for it."

"Do you think I would sacrifice the education of my students in order to annoy or teach you a lesson Severus?"

"I wouldn't put it past you for a moment."

Albus regarded him silently for a long moment then smiled brightly. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Severus refused then, with a last nod at William stood. If Albus didn't need him anymore he'd rather take his leave to consider this new turn of events. The potential destruction of Avalon and Camelot, and the dissolution of the Points, was nothing to take lightly.

Nor was the new side of the Headmaster, no matter how quickly it came and went.

000000000000000

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated. So much so that I sat around all day and wrote this.


End file.
